Once Changed
by Ineia
Summary: Hestia is shy, Rosalie is chatty: they are best friends. But one faithful night, they are transported to the universe of a show Hestia vaguely remembers watching as a kid. Between trying to get back home, facing new challenges of the Code Lyoko world, and dealing with new found friendships, they've got a lot on their plate... OddxOC YumixUlrichxOC JeremyxAelita
1. Chapter 1

Fallen From the Sky

"So then, Angel uses the blade to slay Morteause and free Malysa, but Fabilen is still under Corlon's control," I said.

"Uh huh," Rosalie said. She was looking up towards the sky and was obviously daydreaming. I wasn't annoyed with her; I just had to tell someone about my stories, even if they didn't listen. No really ever paid me much attention. I have always been a wallflower. Of course, Rosalie would actually listen and cared. But sometimes, I became a mere voice whispering in her head while she thought of other things. I didn't really care though. I'm used to it.

"I might not be, exactly, interested, in this story you wrote, but it is creative!" Rose said. She had been laying down on the grass in the field in the woods ten minutes from my house, but she propped herself up on her elbows, "I know I don't always listen to you," she paused, "But I want you to know that writing is what you should do. You could join a writing club or something."

"I don't do well talking, you know that," I said.

"On the contrary, you just talked to me for an half an hour," she said smiling.

"Well, I know you; I can't be that really open in front of people I don't know," I said.

"Hey, you were open when you met me!" she protested. I rolled my eyes.

"I was three when I met you and we were neighbors," I reminded her.

"Still!"

I sighed. I couldn't talk to people unless I had a feeling we would hit it off. I had a few close friends, but not friends as in someone you know and think are nice. My friends were loyal, forever friends. When I talked to other people who were thirteen like me, I got this butterfly feeling, and my voice was soft. While I was funny and witty around my friends; I was the quiet one in groups that weren't my buddies.

"You know I can't talk as much as you Rose," I said.

"My dear, Hestie, if you overcame that shyness, you would be so popular," she said.

"I don't know if I want to popular. I want to be thought of as nice."

"Come on Hestia, people like you! They just want to know you better!"

"I just can't be open with people!" I said. Rosalie paused.

"Maybe we can change that," she said.

"I wish," I said. I plucked up a flower from the field that I called a meadow. It was long and flowed. I looked at the petals. They were a beautiful pale yellow and in the center were seeds. But they formed a shape. I recognized it, but for the life of me I couldn't tell where. I was staring at them when I felt a raindrop,

"Rain, we should go back to my place," I said.

"Yeah, after it stops I can walk home," Rosalie.

"Over the meadow, through the woods, to my house we go!" I said.

"Funny," Rosalie murmured.

"Not a really nice day to start winter break," I said standing up.

"No, not really."

We walked along with the rain lightly hitting us. Then it began to rain harder. We walked faster. Finally it rained so hard it was difficult to see. I struggled through it with Rosalie just behind me.

"This is INSANE!" she yelled, "It wasn't this bad in the morning! Only overcast!"

She was right. It hadn't been this bad earlier, but the weather had a mind of its own.

"Maybe we should stop!" I yelled, "Wait for it to blow over!"

"No way! You think this is going to 'blow over'. We should just keep going."

We did keep going, for about five feet. Then suddenly, there was a huge crash in front of me. Thrown off balance by it I fell backwards into to Rosalie who fell as well.

I could just make out what looked like a tree I directly in front of me; it had fallen over from the wind. I tried to stand up but it was muddy and I felt stuck. I tried getting out as another tree fell down, this one right behind Rosalie who was right behind me. She screamed and I felt around for her. I finally grabbed onto her shirt when the storm became so hard, all I saw was rain and flashes of random color. I lost my grip on Rosalie's shirt. Then I felt as if I was being thrown into the air; sucked upwards into nothing. Like gravity was put in reverse; except more violently, instead of being pulled slowly up as if I was in space, I was yanked up forcefully. I screamed and I could hear Rosalie screaming as well. Everything was black and I felt as if I was being thrown round and round in the air.

Finally, everything slowed and I felt as if gravity was normal again. This wasn't helpful because I was falling fast towards ground. I hit the ground and my entire body ached. A second later I heard a thud next to me and Rosalie groaning. With some effort, I pushed myself up on my arms.

"Ow," I said in a small voice. Everything ached, I couldn't feel anything. I moved so I was sitting. Then I looked up. I saw two boys; one had brown messy hair and a frown. The other had hair that was indescribable and had the grin of a jokester on his face. His hair, in a few words, was gelled into a point with a purple streak at this hair's base. But weirdo boy's smile vanished as he looked at us.

I went pink. Two boys were staring at me and I had just fallen from the sky. Great.

AN: **Hey! This is my second ever Code Lyoko story (and second fanfiction in general). The first isn't posted because I'm revising it (it was a first after all), but I do have experience. I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to leave reviews, I'll read them and respond. Thanks in advance!**


	2. Chapter 2

Remembered

They almost looked familiar, but I couldn't think why; like with the sign in the flower. Rosalie next to me moved a tiny bit and flipped to her back from her stomach. I was still red as she looked at me. She titled her head confused then looked where I was and relaxed.

The boys exchanged glances. Messy brunette opened his mouth to speak when one of their phones rang. It turned out to be messy brown's and he answered,

"Hello? Jeremy?" he paused, "Why am I not surprised?" he paused again, "Why? Well I'm looking at his attack right now," he said, "But as soon as we can, we'll be over. Two girls. Bye."

"XANA's sending us girls now," crazy weirdo said, "This could get interesting. I'd never hit a girl."

"I would," messy brunette said. They both stood and seemed to get in a fighting stance. They then waited for us, as if we were going to duel it out.

"Well?" weirdo asked, "Are you going to attack?"

His voice was strange, high pitched. I had the creepy feeling I had heard it before. Both voices floated around my head and triggered a memory, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"Should we attack them?" brunette asked. I heard Rosalie groan,

"Great, now cute guys attack us. How much better can this get?" Rosalie said.

"She thinks we're cute!" weirdo said, "Thanks."

"No problem," she said, "Nap, now…"

Rosalie was out cold.

"I'm Ulrich," messy brunette said, "And you are?"

"Really, really confused," I answered in my small voice.

"What's your name?" Ulrich asked.

"Hestia," I said.

"What an-," the weird boy stifled a laugh, "Odd name!"

He and brunette laughed their heads off.

"How is that funny?" I asked.

"See my name is Odd," Odd said.

"Did your parents hate you or something?" I asked curious.

"No! It's a real name, it means point."

"Uh huh, I get the point," I said.

Then Odd laughed again. Ulrich smiled. I smiled, I was talking to them like normal; it wasn't awkward, just normal.

"Should I call Jeremy?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah, this isn't a normal attack, see usually you'd try to kill us," Odd said.

"Why would we do that?" I asked. I didn't even know them.

"Oh, it's really complicated, but you won't remember any of it after today; in fact you will forget you met us, but first we have to go to the factory."

Go to the factory. It sounded familiar. Ulrich, Odd, this all was so familiar; it was on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't figure it out. Ulrich and Odd helped me up; Rosalie was still out so Ulrich carried her. He threw her over his shoulder. Then they led me to a sewer hatch. We climbed down (and for Ulrich, with difficultly). Then Odd ordered me to grab a skateboard and ride. We put Rosalie on another skateboard and Ulrich pushed her along. Odd grabbed his own and then we rode down the sewer. After a couple minutes we got to another ladder which led up to a bridge. It didn't seem regular; this whole passage. We then ran into a building at the end of the bridge. It looked like a factory. Odd and Ulrich ran up to ropes. Odd did an Indiana Jones swing to the bottom while Ulrich waited for it to stop then slid with Rosalie over his shoulder down. I did something like Odd; a run and jump and swing. Then we went into an elevator at the bottom.

Again, why I wasn't surprised by this was beyond me. I just felt like I knew it; I knew why this all was happening, but I couldn't remember. We rode down this rickety elevator and the doors opened into a lab.

"Jeremy?" Odd asked.

"Well thanks for showing up," a boy said. He was at a large computer and poked his head over the top screen. Odd walked over to him while Ulrich set Rosalie against the wall behind, who I assumed, was Jeremy. I walked over next to Odd.

"Why is that one not attacking you? Did you knock her out?" he asked flashing his eyes at us then the screen then back at us.

"No, they, um-. Fell from the sky, and they hit the ground. She went unconscious almost immediately after they came," Ulrich said coming over.

"But she called us cute before that," Odd said.

"Great, she's blind too," Jeremy joked. Ulrich laughed while Odd just sulked.

"All right, Yumi's there already. She and Aelita are making their way to the tower," Jeremy said.

"How are they doing?"

"Pretty bad. Yumi's 20 life points to her name and Aelita isn't even relatively close to the tower. Get down to the scanners and I'll send you to Lyoko right now," Jeremy said.

"CODE LYOKO!" I yelled. It was Code LYOKO. That show I used to like when I was… What? Seven or eight years old? That sounded right. I was in the world of Code Lyoko. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy all turned to look at me.

"What did you say?" Jeremy asked.

"It's-. I-," I stuttered. I know this, it's Lyoko and Kadic and-. And Odd is a cat, but he likes dogs. Ulrich likes Yumi and won't admit it; he doesn't like to talk much. And Jeremy, he's a computer whiz that was trying to materialize Aelita. Everything was spilling out in my mind.

"Are you psychic?" Odd asked.

"No. That just reminded me of something," I replied. I was desperately trying to remember everything I knew about the show. Aelita did get materialized eventually and they had these vehicles; Ulrich had a motorcycle with one wheel called the over-bike, Odd had the overboard, and Yumi had this over-wing that was a flying thing. Aelita shared the vehicles? Was that right? And then there was XANA, a multi-agent program that wanted to take over the world. He was evil and wanted Aelita and the other Lyoko Warriors dead. Everything I knew was blurry and faded, but it was all coming back to me.

"Oh," Odd said looking at me.

"You sure you are-," he stopped looking for the words, "Okay?"

I nodded,

"Yeah I just, had this thought for a second." I hated how they were staring at me. It was awful.

"Well, I guess Odd and I should go to Lyoko," Ulrich said. Then he whispered to Jeremy, "Watch Hestia. I don't know about her."

"To Lyoko!" Odd said running to the elevator. Ulrich followed and then they were gone.

It was weird thinking about Lyoko and the supercomputer, I hadn't thought about it in years. Jeremy asked me about what I knew, but I didn't tell him anything. He tried to make me explain, but I wouldn't; I knew if _I_ found out I was in a TV show, I would freak. So I kept Jeremy in the dark. Jeremy seemed to put it aside and just went back to the computer. I watched him. I remember I only saw a few seasons of this show before we'd got rid of TV because the cable provider's prices were ridiculous. Had I'd even seen the show's last episode? I couldn't remember.

"Hurry up guys! There are some hornets coming," Jeremy said. Then he just watched the screen. There were little dots that represented Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and Aelita. And then there were red dots that were the monsters on Lyoko.

"Yes, she's in the tower," Jeremy said.

"Aelita?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

"Well, it either had to be that Yumi girl you mentioned earlier or Aelita, and I assumed Aelita. You talked about how Aelita had to get to the tower, so I logically figured Aelita," I said.

"Pretty good," Jeremy said.

"Thanks," I replied when the elevator opened across the room. Yumi stepped out, she was a character from the show. She was wearing all black and looked like she had been hit by a bus, or more likely in her case, a hornet.

"Who are they?" Yumi asked.

"XANA's attack," Jeremy replied still looking at the screen.

"Shouldn't they attack or something?" she asked.

"No, I don't why, but a quick return to the past and they'll be back from where they come from," Jeremy said.

"Great," Yumi said.

"Aelita's deactivated the tower, return to the past NOW!" Jeremy said as he pushed and key.

Then we were all engulfed in white light.

AN: **Well, well, Hestia remembers the show, but she won't remember everything about it throughout the story, a lot of concepts will still be foreign to her. But she'll get used to it. Please review or follow or fave or whatever you wish to do! ^_^ Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

And the Award for Biggest Flop Ever Go's To…

"JEREMY!" Odd yelled, "You didn't do the return to the past right!"

I sat on the ground with everything aching and an unconscious Rosalie next to me. Ulrich and Odd were sitting against the tree like earlier.

"Um, Odd, Jeremy's not here. I'd guess he's at the factory," I said.

"I know that. It just we were supposed to go back to this morning and you weren't supposed to be here and you also shouldn't remember what happened at the factory!"

"Chill out Odd, we'll get Jeremy and work this out," Ulrich said. So we walked to the factory. We went through the sewers again, which wasn't very fun. And when we got to the factory, Jeremy was typing away at the computer.

"Jeremy, _uno_, we should be in this morning, _dos_, she shouldn't remember what happened like she does, and _tres_, she shouldn't be here!" Odd said.

"Sorry, I think XANA fixed it so they have to stay, and remember," Jeremy said. He looked at me,

"I am sorry about this, you're Hestia and who's your friend there?" Jeremy said.

"Oh, that's Rosalie. Poor Rosalie," I said.

"So where are you from?" Jeremy asked. And I told him where we from, what we had been doing and the weird storm.

"What sign did you see in the flower?" Jeremy asked after I'd finished.

"Oh, it was-," I racked my brain. Was it from Code LYOKO? Yes, it was XANA's eye, "It was a dot with a circle around it and then another circle with little dashes sticking out of the edge. One at the top and three around the bottom," I said.

"XANA," Ulrich said, "That's his sign."

"Okay, this is hard to explain, but-," Jeremy started, but I interrupted him.

"XANA is like a computer program that wants to take over the world, it lives on this world called Lyoko with Aelita, a virtual girl, and you are trying to bring her into the real world. So Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi go and fight XANA in this world. He has towers which he activates to gain access to this world which is how he brought Rosalie and me here," I said.

Ulrich and Jeremy's jaws dropped. Odd smiled at me,

"I knew she was psychic," he said.

"How on earth did you know that?" he asked. I did always have to ability to read emotions, if you were happy or sad or angry, I could tell. So Odd's psychic theory wasn't horribly off.

"I am sort of psychic, like an all knowing type thing, it's hard to explain, but your secret is safe with me," I said.

"Well, I trust her," Odd said. I was a bit surprised at his instant faith in me, but delighted that at least one of them was on my side.

"I don't know. Are you really psychic?" Ulrich asked.

"Well you are feeling unsure right now," I said, this was my real emotion reading, "And you like this girl named Yumi," I said. But he stopped me before I could continue,

"Yeah, she's legit," Ulrich said.

"I don't-," Jeremy started.

"You like Aelita who, more than anything else in the world, want to be here on earth with you, you think of her every day," I said.

"Okay fine, she's the real thing."

"Do it to me, read my mind," Odd said, "What am I thinking?"

"Well, you have dated every girl in the school and are looking for true love, but you think Rosalie over there is cute, since she called you cute," I said. That was my pure talent.

"Should we make her part of the group?" Odd asked.

"Wait, we need to talk to Yumi first," Ulrich said, "Also we might need to get her friend awake." He walked over to Rosalie. He shook her a little bit and I saw her eyes flutter,

"What? What's going on?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Ulrich said, setting her back against the wall.

"Wait what? What's going on Hestia?"

"Oh nothing, I'll explain it to you later," I said.

"Wait what? Where are we?" she asked.

"You called us cute!" Odd said looking at Rosalie.

"Oh, er," she paused, "Sure whatever."

"Thank you!" Odd said.

"You're welcome…?" she said questioningly.

"Can I go explain this to her in private?" I asked.

"Uh, sure. You can go up and talk in the elevator," Jeremy said, "We should talk too," he said gesturing to Ulrich and Odd.

I walked over with Rosalie to the elevator I pushed a button then waited until we were out of the elevator on the top floor that had access to the bridge.

"Okay, we have been taken into the world of this TV show I used to like called Code LYOKO," I said and explained the concept to her.

"So how do we get back to our world?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't know," I said, "Maybe if they defeat XANA we will go back, or maybe Jeremy can help us."

"I hope so," she said, "We will get back though?" she asked.

"Or die trying," I said. I looked at her and we made a silent pact, we would try to get home more than anything.

"Should we go back to them?" I asked.

"Why not?" Rosalie replied. So we ran back to the elevator and went down.

"SHE CAN READ MINDS! THAT'S NOT NORMAL! WE GET HER AND HER FRIEND TO THEIR WORLD AND FORGET THEM!" Jeremy screamed. I could hear him even before the elevator opened.

"OH REALLY? IF THEY KNOW, LET'S SEND THEM TO LYOKO AND SEE 'EM FIGHT. I THINK IT'S COOL, AND HOW EXACTLY DO YOU THINK WE ARE GOING TO GET THEM HOME?" Odd yelled.

"I DON'T KNOW… I WILL FIGURE IT OUT!" Jeremy yelled back.

"They can be part of the group until we get them home," Ulrich said.

"I don't agree," Jeremy said. The doors were open now and I could hear them clearly. Then Odd and Jeremy almost jumped on each other when,

"Ahem," I said quietly. They looked up.

"Oh, hi, Hestia and Rosalie," Ulrich said.

"How much did you hear?" Jeremy asked.

"SHE CAN READ MINDS!" Rosalie said mimicking Jeremy. Odd laughed,

"She sounds just like you!" Odd laughed.

"OH REALLY?" I said mimicking Odd high voice. This time Ulrich and Jeremy laughed. Then we were all laughing except for Odd.

"I don't sound like that," Odd whined.

"I don't sound like that," I mimicked. Then we were all laughing.

"Does Rosalie know about all this?" Ulrich asked after he finished his laughing fit, "I mean the supercomputer and that?"

"I tried explaining, I think she gets it," I said.

"I do!" Rosalie said, "For the most part."

"I think," Ulrich said in a voice that I knew was trying to make peace, "They should know about our secret until we get them home," he finished, "We won't send them to Lyoko," he continued and Odd frowned, "But they can help us fight XANA; maybe against the attacks here on earth, with specters or things controlled by XANA," Ulrich finished.

"I agree," Jeremy said.

"So do I," Odd said.

"Great welcome to the group," Odd said.

"I don't want to be a pain," I said, "But shouldn't you talk to that girl Yumi?" I asked. The boys froze.

"Do you'll think she'll mind?" Odd asked.

"YES I DO MIND," Yumi said. Jeremy had called her and told her to come to the factory; she did and wasn't pleased with the guys.

"They weren't affected by the return to the past. And Hestia already knew our secret," Odd mumbled.

"Yeah, well then she's even more suspicious," Yumi said, "She could totally be a trick of XANA!"

"Look in her eyes, she isn't," Ulrich said.

"Oh don't talk to me Ulrich," Yumi said angrily, "And you should have stopped them!"

"Them? Me?" Ulrich asked annoyed, "I stopped them from ripping each other apart."

"Ulrich, come on, we can't trust them," Yumi said.

"Uh, not to be rude," Rosalie said, "But would talk about us like we are in the room with you and not like we are somewhere else?"

"Oh shut up," Yumi said.

"Hey leave her alone!" I said. Yumi looked at me,

"You aren't one to talk right now."

"If they already know, then why leave them out?" Odd asked, "Logically, we should include them. Now I wanted to let them help us on Lyoko-"

"NO! That is out of the question," Yumi said, "They could know, but Lyoko, no way. They aren't really fighters."

"Yumi, we let them know, maybe even let them help us with the XANA attacks here on earth, but it shouldn't be long. I am so close to materialization," Jeremy said.

"Please?" Odd asked.

"Fine," Yumi said, "Since you already blabbed what's the point?"

"Yes!" Odd said.

"But I am watching you two," Yumi said.

"Chill out," Rosalie said, "We aren't bad or anything."

"I have learned to only put my trust in true friends; you haven't lived up to that yet."

"We will," I said quietly.

"What?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing," I said.

"No, what?" Ulrich asked.

"We will, we will prove ourselves," I said nervously.

"That is proof," Odd said, "That is kindness."

AN: **Odd always has been pretty trusting (Aelita too, but she doesn't have a very prominent role in this story), the others not as much, so I worked with that. And cool! Rosalie's actually awake and talking, I feel a bit bad having her unconscious for two chapters, but **_**she**_** will have a big role in this story. To be honest, her romance is more evident throughout the story, but Hestia's is kind of the main idea I guess?**

** Since it's from Hestia POV, and all of it will be, obviously her relationships will be looked at more closely, but Rosalie is Hestia's anchor, and they rely on each other emotionally. I mean, they are teleported to another universe with only each other to cling to, so of course they will need each other.**

** AH! I'm blabbering. Okay, please review or favorite or follow or whatever you wish! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

Plans

"So what, Lita, do you do again?" Rosalie asked.

"It's Aelita," Aelita said, her face on the screen, "I patrol Lyoko, and if I hear pulsations or signs that XANA is attacking, I contact Jeremy."

"Cool," Rosalie said.

Jeremy had left us in the lab when they all had to go to school. He introduced to Aelita and she could talk to us while they were at school. I had seen her in the show in Lyoko. And I felt like she did get to earth, but it was fuzzy. The second season ending was the ending I had, I hadn't watched much more... She was on earth for some episodes. Aelita went to the school… Uh… What was it called?

"What is their school again?" I asked.

"Kadic," Aelita said, "Kadic Academy."

That was right. I had been racking my brain for all the info I knew about Code LYOKO, but it had been so long. I had been worrying all day about how we were going to get home and what would happen until then. I only had the clothes I was wearing, no possessions, no identity; I didn't legally exist here. Apparently the group's winter break started today and they were all staying at Kadic for various reasons. Odd's family was going to Japan for business and he didn't have to go, Ulrich's dad was holding a meeting at his house and there was wasn't room for him, and Jeremy was staying because: A. He wanted to and B. His parents were going on a romantic gateway that didn't include him. Yumi didn't border at the school; she lived in town and walked to school, so she had to stay.

Rosalie seemed very relaxed unlike me. She wasn't worried or nervous; she thought things would work out for the best. I liked that about her, she was an optimist.

Aelita and Rosalie kept chatting while I leaned against the wall and tried to calm down. It was hard, considering I was in an alternate dimension.

Finally, Rosalie went to nap against the wall, and I talked to Aelita.

"Do you get lonely on Lyoko?" I asked.

"Sometimes. Everyone gets lonely sometimes," she replied.

"I'm not lonely; just so lost, confused… And nervous," I said.

"I know that, don't worry, Jeremy will get you back to your own world."

"How?" I asked, "We come from another dimension. There's no undo button or anything simple."

"Well, maybe, since XANA brought you here, when we shut down the supercomputer, you will go back to your own world. XANA can't hold you here anymore."

"Oh," I said. This didn't cheer me up, I remembered that Aelita almost died when they had materialized her and shut down the supercomputer. She had a virus that had connected her to XANA and she couldn't live unless the supercomputer was on. But that hadn't happened. Yet.

"Why do you think XANA brought us here?" I asked her. Aelita paused.

"Maybe, because you could be useful to him."

"In what way?" I asked.

"Well, let's say for example, Jeremy falls in love with Rosalie," she began. I snorted.

"On what world?" I asked laughing.

"It's only an example," Aelita said giggling, "If XANA takes you back to your own world, Jeremy would be crushed and not have the will to go on."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Theoretically," Aelita finished.

"Hmm, so we would be emotionally attached to you all?" I questioned.

"Yes, but it may be that he brought you here and doesn't have power over you," Aelita added.

"So?"

"So, you might have been a plan that failed, he might have wanted to control you to hurt the gang so they couldn't stop him," Aelita explained. My face turned to a horrified expression.

"I would never hurt them," I said.

"You might, but XANA…" Aelita said.

"Oh, I see, my will would be his and not my own," I understood.

"Yes," Aelita said.

"I would never forgive myself if I hurt anyone!" I said.

"Don't worry, a return to the past would fix any injury," Aelita said reassuring me.

"I forget, can it bring people back if they died?" I asked.

"No," Aelita said gravely, "Unfortunately."

"Hey you guys okay?" I heard Ulrich ask. I turned and looked to the elevator. Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were there.

"Better go," Aelita said, "Say hi to Jeremy!"

"Kay, bye," I said as her face disappeared from the screen.

"Wait, where's Yumi? Oh Aelita says hi to Jeremy" I asked.

"Um, she didn't want to come," Ulrich said.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Where's Rosalie?" Ulrich asked.

"Napping," I said pointing to the wall that she slept against.

"So," Jeremy said, "Our winter break starts tomorrow."

"Ours had started in our own world," I said. I suddenly got that weird butterfly sensation. My shyness was kicking in at the wrong time.

"Maybe we could try to enroll them here over winter break," Odd said, "It's worth a shot."

"Okay, what are your full names?" Jeremy asked.

"Rosalie Julie Lane," I said, "My full name is-," I paused, "Do you really need to know?"

"Why is Hestia not your real name?" Odd asked teasingly.

"No, my middle name is weird though," I said.

"Well now we are curious," Odd said. I looked at my feet,

"Hestia Ceri Gathson," I said.

"Ceri is a pretty middle name," Odd said. I shrugged, it was Welsh, and kind of weird.

"Well, I could make you some identities and then enroll you here," Jeremy said thoughtfully.

"Wha-what?" Rosalie mumbled, sitting up straight and looking about. She stood and came next to me, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, the boys came to pay us a visit," I said.

"Oh, hi guys. Odd, Ulrich, Jeremy, how was your day?" she asked.

"Well, chemistry was boring, math too. Music was okay, and wasn't fond of history still," Odd said.

"Interesting," Rosalie said, clearly not finding any of it interesting.

"Don't worry guys, I should have the materialization program soon and then we can shut down the supercomputer and hopefully, XANA will let you get back to your own world."

"Hopefully," Rosalie said.

"There's no guarantee," I said.

"Don't worry," Odd said, "We will get you two back safe and sound."

"Yeah," Ulrich said. He walked over to Rosalie and I, and gave us each a comforting pat,

"This will end up alright, you will get home and XANA will be dead."

"I hope so," I whispered. Suddenly the screen in front of me started beeping and flashing. And Aelita's face popped up,

"JEREMY!" Aelita yelled, "There's a tower! And I am being chased by monsters!"

"Give me my seat Hestia!" Jeremy said.

"Oh okay," I got up and let him work, but I stayed by his side and watched him. I had always wanted to know how the supercomputer worked; and maybe by watching Jeremy, I could find out.

"Guys get to the scanners, I'm calling Yumi. Aelita, help is coming," Jeremy said. And Odd and Ulrich were gone to the scanners. A new attack had begun.

AN: **Hello! Sorry for the wait, exam week came and KILLED me. Ugh, I think I did okay, but really UGH. Anyway, I'll be publishing two chapters this time, so proceed right to the next one if you wish! This was mostly just some lead up and explanations to clear up exactly what Hestia can remember and how Rosalie and her could ever get home. Please review, fave, or follow, or do whatever you like! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Eagle

"What should we do Jeremy?" Rosalie asked.  
"Well, so far there's no attack so just standby and wait."  
So we did. We stood by Jeremy and watched. It wasn't long before Yumi came and got virtualized. While they were fighting on Lyoko, I began to get bored. Rosalie and I chatted about how life would be now.  
"I guess things are going to be like this until Jeremy gets us some fake IDs," Rosalie said.  
"I mean, it's not that bad. It could be worse, we could be dead."  
"Wow, so optimistic," Rosalie said with some sarcasm.  
"I meant-," but I stopped. I heard something. I looked up and saw an eagle. He was staring down at us from up on the various metal bars that decorated the ceiling. I heard him crow and he dived for us.  
"Duck!" I yelled, "Move Jeremy!"  
Rosalie and I ran for the other side of the room and Jeremy hopped out of his chair and followed. The bird hit the ground where Rosalie and I would have been hard and there was a dent in the metal floor there. The bird wasn't normal; he was huge for an eagle, which are big to begin with (their wingspan can be 7 feet across). But the eagle was at least six feet _tall_ (the birds are about 3-4 feet normally), with huge wings you didn't dare ponder the size off.  
"Rosalie, get Jeremy and you to the elevator," I said, "I'll see what I can do about the eagle."  
"No, we fight together," she said firmly.  
"As you like it," I said, "Jeremy, you are what XANA wants, without you there is no one to get them to Lyoko, so be careful."  
"Yes general," Jeremy said.  
"Don't call me that," I said.  
"Fine, private," Jeremy said grinning.  
"Come on Jeremy," Rosalie said.  
"Pardon me Sargent Rosalie."  
Before we could respond, the eagle turned to us and began to flap his huge wings.  
"Get ready to run to the left," I said, "He only wants to focus on one spot, like a bull. So we move at the last possible moment."  
"Isn't that dangerous?" Jeremy asked.

"I could say no-," I started.

"But she'd be lying," Rosalie finished.

"When I give the signal," I said, "Move to the left."

The eagle turned and stared me in the eyes. I was scared, but I figured, if I died here, I would go to heaven and could see my own world. He began to flap his wings and fixed his target on us. He rocketed towards us,

"NOW!" I yelled. We all dove to the left and the giant eagle slammed into the wall. One of his wings got rumpled and he couldn't flap it. That was a new plus, on the other hand he gave up and the bull thing and just started moving to us.

"Jeremy go back to the computer, Hestia and I can handle him," Rosalie said giving me a glance. _How much fun this is going to be_, I thought as I ran straight for the eagle. Rosalie ran around the side and to his back so he was flanked. I stuck out my tongue.

"That the best you can do? Stand here and watch me!" I teased. In reply the bird told his working wing and slammed it into me sending me crashing into the wall.

"No, you can do better, got it," I said as everything spun. I looked for Jeremy and saw him sitting in the chair typing away at his computer.

"ARAGHHE!" Rosalie yelled. She was on the back of the eagle and was crawling all over him.

"Hurry up!" Jeremy said at the computer. There was a pause where I guessed Ulrich or Odd made a sassy remark.

"Hmm. Tell that to Hestia who was just slammed against a wall, and Rosalie who is WRESTLING A GIANT EAGLE!" Jeremy yelled.

I stood up, while my legs felt like jelly, I saw a little metal rod next to me. I grabbed it and charged towards the eagle swinging it like a sword in front of me. I managed to give him several cuts, but he didn't seem to notice that; but Rosalie on the other hand was driving him insane. The eagle kept turning and trying to swat her off.

"TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF-," I never actually heard what she said (and never really wanted to) because she thrown off the eagle onto the ground and hit it with a thud.

"ROSALIE!" I screamed and ran to her. The eagle stood in my way. Instead of fighting him, I merely got down on the ground and slid between his legs straight to Rosalie.

"Get up!" I said shaking her. Her eyes slid open and shut, like she couldn't decide whether to be awake or not. With a good slap to the face, she sat up.

"Ulrich?" she asked looking at me. Her eyes seemed to be moving in and out of focus.

"No it's Hestia," I said, "Go to the elevator."

She seemed to comprehend that she had to get the elevator and began to walk against the wall to the elevator. The eagle saw her moving, but before he could act,

"Hey feather for brains!" I yelled, "Looking for me?" The bird growled and started towards me.

"Yes, she's in the tower!" Jeremy yelled. He turned and said, "Don't worry-," but stopped as he saw the giant creature hovering over me.

"Oh no," he whispered. He looked from the eagle to me repeatedly. The eagle began to lift his wing to swing at me. I saw Rosalie at the elevator. The wing began to fall towards me and I braced for impact when Jeremy said my new favorite words of all time,

"RETURN TO THE PAST NOW!"

AN: **Well, cliffhanger? Eh, sorta. All I'll say is that it'd be a depressing story if the narrator died in the 5****th**** chapter. That's all I'm saying. Anyway, why eagles? They're cool, and XANA likes powerful animals (bees, wolves, rats, etc.) My first XANA attack though! Good? I hope so. I just wanted to demonstrate how Hestia and Rosalie will be during attacks, fighting back on earth, which I always felt was needed in the show, more than they did it. Okay, please read, then review, or follow, or fave, or whatever who wish. And if you follow but don't review, enjoy lurking in the shadows! *cue Batman swinging of cape* Well, enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

Introducing

"Wait Rosalie did what now?" Ulrich asked. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi were listening to Jeremy, Rosalie, and I tell of the XANA attack.

"She crawled all over the back of the eagle," Jeremy said.

"I was like a spider," Rosalie said, "But human." I laughed as did Odd.

"That is cool," Ulrich said staring at Rosalie in what I would say was a "new light". Ulrich continued to stare until Yumi shoved him and he snapped out of it.

"Rosalie's got SPUNK!" Odd said.

"Well, I've done it," Jeremy said.

"Done what?" Odd asked. Jeremy turned to him,

"I made Rosalie Julie Lane and Hestia Ceri Gathson actual people. You have records and everything, you exist," Jeremy said.

"Which means, we can enroll you at the academy," Ulrich added.

"That won't be easy," Yumi said glaring at Rosalie, "They don't have recommendations or grades or anything."

"We could pretend that they are cousins of one of us," Odd said, "Like look at Hestia and me; twins!" Odd said pulling me so our faces were side by side, holding my shoulders. I laughed, I had dark brown hair and light green eyes. I had fair complexion and was short. While Odd had bright blond hair with a purple streak and he had darker skin. He was short, that was pretty much the only similarity.

"If twins share height, then yeah, twins," Ulrich said.

"Well, they could be twins, just from alternate dimensions," Rosalie said. We all laughed because it was just more than true.

"How about you and Ulrich being twins, Hestia?" Jeremy let moved me so Ulrich and me were side by side.

"Well, they have that brown hair," Jeremy said.

"Ulrich's taller," Yumi said.

"They both have that gloomy frown," Odd said, "It's like one is from another world and the other keeps a secret about virtual world and a computer that could jeopardize human kind," he shook his head, "I just don't get it."

Everyone but Ulrich and me laughed, yet a smile still crept on my face, while Ulrich's remained a frown.

"I'd believe they were cousins," Rosalie said.

"Yeah, Ulrich, write a recommendation from your parents."

"Fine," Ulrich said flatly.

"Oh come on," I said softly, "be happier, cuz!" I said elbowing him jokingly. He only raised his eyebrows and walked back next to Yumi.

"What about Rosalie?" I asked.

"Yeah, who's my cousin?" then she asked in a King Arthur voice, "Who is worthy?"

"Well, you are a red head," Jeremy said, "None of us are red heads."

"Maybe you could be her cousin Jeremy," Yumi said, "Recessive genes."

"I guess, maybe she could just be a new student," Jeremy said.

"If I know her then we could claim Ulrich's cousin knows her. The whole 'her friend's cousin goes here, they knew each other'," I said.

"That could work," Jeremy said, "I'll email the school using the fake emails I made and we shall see."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I want some breakfast!" Odd said, "Can I bring you back something?" he looked at me.

"Me?" I asked.

"No Ulrich," Odd said sarcastically.

"Um, anything," I said.

"They have scrambled eggs, like that?" Odd asked.

"Yeah, I love scrambled eggs! Yes please, thank you Odd," I said.

"Would you like anything?" Ulrich asked Rosalie. As he did, I noticed Yumi glaring at him. Was she jealous that he was just _talking_ to another girl?

"Scrambled eggs," Rosalie said, "Thank you Ulrich."

He smiled at her in a way that made me smile. _Ah, young love_, I thought.

With that, the rest of them left, leaving Rosalie and I alone. She seemed to stare off into space, right where Ulrich was. I knew her well and had seen that look before.

"Do you have a crush on Ulrich?" I asked. She blushed,

"Just a little," she replied quietly.

"That Yumi girl likes him," I said.

"I know," she sighed, "She's known him longer and you told that he likes her on the show."

"Well, in the show," I said smiling, "Yumi never had any competition."

"You think?" Rosalie asked.

"I know, Ulrich had competition for Yumi though, this kid, William, he liked her, but she liked Ulrich."

"Oh," Rosalie said.

"He gets really jealous when Yumi hung out with William."

"So would he forget me and see Yumi?" she asked.

"I don't know; you are a question never asked."

"What question?" she asked.

"Can another girl catch Ulrich's attention," I said, "Sure, other girls like him, but he likes Yumi. In the normal show. But there never was-. You. That girl who could make Ulrich question," I said.

"And Delmas was all like, 'Your parents seem to approve of your cousin and her friend.' And Ulrich said, 'Yes sir, they both are hard workers.' Then I said, 'Ulrich told me how brilliant they are, they should totally come here.'" Odd said.

"So, we are going to Kadic," I said eating the scrambled eggs he brought me, "You had a busy morning."

"Yeah, but you and Rosalie move in to Kadic the day after tomorrow."

"Thank you all, you did all this for two girls who fell from the sky," I said, "You're really kind."

"Well, Rosalie called me cute, so I feel obliged," Odd said.

"We might have to go shopping," Rosalie said. All three boys titled their heads to the side in confusion.

"Why?" Jeremy asked. I looked at Rosalie,

"You know, we don't have any possessions, or more clothes then the ones we are wearing. That's the kind of thing we might need to get," I said.

"Oh, I forgot that," Ulrich said, "Do you have any money?"

"No," Rosalie said.

"I have some money," Ulrich said, "Maybe Odd could get stuff for Hestia and I would cover Rosalie, then Jeremy can split the difference."

"That will work," Odd said. All the boys stood up as if to leave,

"Woah, wait," Rosalie said, "Shouldn't we come with you?"

"Well, we can get stuff for you," Odd said, "We can shop."

Rosalie and I exchanged glances,

"Odd, not to insult you, but I would prefer to have more than purple in my closet," I said.

"I don't even know what Ulrich would get me," Rosalie said, "But I don't want to find out. So we come with you."

"Okay I guess," Jeremy said.

"HURRY IT UP!" Odd said annoyed. After three hours of shopping I had gotten eight shirts, seven pairs of pants, a coat, and two pairs of shoes for just under 50 bucks. I had dragged Odd through thrift store after thrift store to get stuff. Rosalie had taken Ulrich to get her stuff and other thrift stores. We were going to meet up in an hour.

"Does it take that long to put your stuff back on?" Odd complained.

"Well, yes," I said. I had been trying on tons of clothes. For the first few, I got Odd's opinion, but after a while he went on auto-nod just smiling and shaking his head up and down like an idiot. I wished Rosalie was here, but we had drifted in different directions in town; and I accepted that.

"Done!" I said. I had put my stuff back on and walked to the door, "Ready to go?"

"Where?" Odd asked, "We don't meet them yet."

"We can window shop; in the name brand stores," I said, "If you want. What would you have us do?"

"Well, I'd like to go Christmas shopping," Odd said, "Though the word 'shopping' is beginning to make me cringe." At that I laughed. Odd smiled.

"I might just make gifts. I certainly need to get something for Jeremy; to thank him for making me exist legally."

"Ah, what problems us teens have!" Odd said as we walked out.

We went through a couple stores, and with my advice, Odd got Ulrich a book on legends of samurai, Jeremy a biography of Albert Einstein, and he got Rosalie a book on the history of roses.

"Seriously? Roses?" I asked as he got the books at Barnes & Noble.

"Well, what would you suggest?" he asked turning to me.

"Anything, but that," I said as we walked out of the book store, "What are you getting for Yumi?"

"Oh that," Odd said, "I made it myself. Don't worry. Want to know what it is?"

"Sure," I said. As he explained, I laughed till I cried.

"You know, she'll kill you for that," I said after my laughing fit.

"Maybe," Odd said.

"Has Ulrich liked a girl other than Yumi?" I asked. Odd was quiet for a minute.

"No, I don't think so. He isn't one to share about his personally life, but he told me about his family and some other things. Why? You like him?" Odd asked.

"No. I don't," I said.

"Then why'd you ask?" Odd said.

"I don't need to explain myself to you," I replied.

"Hmm," Odd watched me. After a few seconds he said, "Rosalie, she likes him and told you. Didn't want me to know, you were afraid that I would tell Ulrich. Right?"

"And you thought _I_ could read minds," I said.

"So Rosalie does like him?" Odd asked. I kept my mouth shut. Rosalie was my friend. Odd might have figured what I was thinking, but I didn't have to confirm.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Odd said, "I swear I won't tell anyone. Not even Rosalie."

"If you do," I said, "I will personally take your head and feed it to a rabid dog in the woods somewhere. And after that I will never laugh at your jokes."

"Even if they're funny?"

"Even if they're funny," I said.

"Ouch, I'll keep my mouth shut," Odd said.

"Good," I said. Then we walked in silence for a while.

"Oh don't worry!" Odd said.

"About what?" I asked.

"I'm getting you a present," Odd said.

"Oh that," I said, "Sorry, that was the last thing on my mind."

"Well, I couldn't in front of you, but I will get you one."

"Thanks," I said, "Do you do secret Santa?"

"Um, no," Odd said, "There was just Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, and I. We just get each other presents."

"We should totally do secret Santa then!" I said.

"How does the fact that we never do secret Santa mean we do it now?"

"Well, you have two more people so it isn't as obvious."

"Oh, I guess we could," Odd said, "But you would coordinate everything?"

"Aelita, she'd pick out the Santas and then we'd be good."

"Maybe we'll do that, it could be fun," Odd said thoughtfully.

We still had a half an hour till he had to meet Jeremy, Ulrich, and Rosalie. I didn't want to drag Odd anywhere, but I asked,

"Can we go to an art store?" I said quickly, before he could respond I added, "I know you don't want to go to any more stores, but I just want a quick peek, because I like art, but if you don't want to, it's okay."

Odd just smiled and stared at me.

"I love art," Odd said, "I don't mind. Here I'll take you to my favorite art store."

And in that moment, Odd became my second closest friend. Besides Rosalie (who Odd couldn't hold up a finger to), Odd just seemed to get me.

We talked about artists we liked, our favorite art pieces, and then it got interesting. I started to spill my life story to Odd; how I always wanted to be an author, how I couldn't really talk to people, and how I always felt alone except for Rosalie.

Odd was a good listener. I told him pretty everything you could want to know, he never stopped me once.

The only thing I didn't tell him about was my friends. I had had a few over the years, most notably Rosalie, who was most loyal. But I had hit several "rocks in the road" when it came to friendship, and I didn't like to share that. I only had told Rosalie friendship issues. That I wouldn't share.

And as I finished my life story, Odd started to tell me his. He's grown up with several older sisters and was the youngest in his family. Kadic had become his home. Odd had dated every girl at the school in search of true love. Ulrich was his closest friend, and he also told me how the gang discovered Lyoko and all their past adventures. It was interesting and reminded me how I wasn't made to be a part of this world.

Eventually after the art store it was time to meet the others and Odd and I knew each other much better than before. And it made me feel less shy and nervous. Like Rosalie wasn't the only one I could talk to.

Odd made me feel lighter hearted, like there was nothing I couldn't do. He lifted one load, and gave me some new clothes. Pretty good for someone who I had met a week ago.

AN: **A fan: Ah, dear, thank you so much! :D That's so kind of you! I do try to keep Jeremy funny, because he is very underappreciated as a character in my opinion. He's smart, and has a killer sense of humor, I just love him. As for Lyoko time, I really don't plan on sending them there, however Hestia will get a way to help on Lyoko in a different way in a later chapter, and that's all I'll say there. :) Good luck with your story friend!**

**This is a super long chapter. Meh. Anyways, sorry for the slower update, finals and school and stuff tend to get in the way! Important bonding between Odd and Hestia in this chapter, they get to be really good friends before anything remotely romancey happens. That's how relationships seem to develop for me, so yeah… Please read, then review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you wish. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Setting The Stage

"Well, you took long enough," Ulrich said.

"Sorry, we went to the art store, and lost track of time," I said as we sat down in the café.

"Don't worry, Ulrich's just in a bad mood," Jeremy said.

"Why?" Odd asked, "I'm accustom to the usual gloomy face, but grouchy?"

"It's sort of my fault," Rosalie said, "So I had dragged Jeremy and Ulrich from store to store and gotten some good stuff when finally we were almost done. So I am looking at a sale while Ulrich checks out. So he has all my girl stuff and the lady at the counter asks, 'Are these Christmas presents for your girlfriend?'. And Ulrich gets really red and just mutters no."

"And after that the lady started laughing and laughing," Jeremy said, "And the entire store looks at him. And then some of them were laughing."

"Oh like this?" Odd asks and starts cracking up, everyone but Ulrich laughs with him. After we had all calmed down Odd got that look where you know that person had an idea or remembered something,

"When we were shopping, Hestia said we should do secret Santa between our little gang. Aelita would assign people and that and yeah."

"That's not a bad idea, could be fun. Now there are six of us, so it would be really hard to figure out just from the one person you have."

"Would Yumi agree?" Ulrich asked. We all went quiet, I knew Yumi was a nice person, but she generally disliked Rosalie and me.

"I think so," Odd said.

"She doesn't really like us," I said quietly.

"Yes, but she might do secret Santa for fun," Jeremy said.

"Worth a try," Rosalie said.

We then had a nice lunch and returned to the factory. We set our bags in a corner. Rosalie and I were going to show each other our clothes after the guys left. They said goodbye and returned to their dorms off in Kadic while Rosalie and I showed our clothes.

"I don't know about Ulrich," Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?" I said folding a shirt.

"It's just-. He likes Yumi, right? And I don't want to ruin their friendship."

"You are sometimes such a good person," I said.

"I don't know if I like him really," she continued, "I don't know him that well."

"I bet you could get to know him, I got to know Odd just today, but he is a bit more social."

"You got to know Odd?" she asked, "Tell, tell."

As I explained how we just got along she smiled wider and wider.

"So you like him?" she asked after I was done.

"No," I said, "We are just friends." She looked at me,

"Just friends," she repeated, "Really?"

"Yeah, I don't like him," I said, "not that he isn't nice, he is, but he's just so-," I struggled for the word.

"Odd?" Rosalie suggested.

"Yeah," I replied, "I mean, personality wise, he's fine, but he is a bit out there. Honest."

"All right, just friends," she said folding a shirt. After a long pause,

"Do you think Ulrich likes me?" I frowned. What could I say?

"You catch his eye. You're something new, but he isn't sure about you yet," I said.

"You think?" she asked.

"Yes, but take it slow; if you want to get him to notice you. Subtly is key."

"All right," she said.

"Ready to go to sleep?" I asked.

"At least we have clothes to sleep on and not the hard metal floor anymore."

"And the day after tomorrow we'll be at Kadic with them!"

"All right! Goodnight!" she said across the room burying herself in the soft clothes she got. I did the same and went to sleep with sweet, peaceful dreams. _Goodnight Ulrich. Goodnight Jeremy. Goodnight Yumi. Goodnight Aelita. Goodnight Odd_," I thought as I drifted into the land of dream.

AN: **Soon they're off to Kadic! Hoorah! Well, this was a pretty short chapter, but originally it and the previous chapter were one, but it was really long because of that so I split it into two parts. Anyway, please read, then review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you wish! Enjoy!**


	8. Chapter 8

It's all New

"You got everything?" Odd asked. I nodded. Yesterday had passed very quickly, and today Rosalie and I moved into Kadic.

Jeremy and Yumi had their own things to do. Jeremy wanted to work on Aelita virtualization program in his room. I was convinced now that he really liked Aelita; he had a crush on her, which was a little weird since she was a computer program. Yumi had to practice her material arts, pencak silat. I thought she would have been able to practice later, but Yumi didn't like us in the first place and wasn't going to go out of the way to help. Even though initially, Yumi didn't seem too nice; I figured she grow to like us over time. Yumi was just a little uneasy with new people in the group and I got that.

"Let's go," Ulrich said helping Rosalie with her stuff while Odd helped with mine. They lent us their suitcases to hold us stuff as we came from the factory (Odd's suitcase kinda smelled like feet, but I could wash my clothes later). After walking out to town we went to Kadic, which I hadn't seen yet. At least in this reality; I had seen it on the show.

It was a beautiful school. It had a large campus with a wood or park area, dorms, and then classrooms. The architecture was detailed with arches and large windows.

Odd and Ulrich took us to the main office. The principal welcomed us and introduced to Jim, who gave us keys to the dorm we were going to share and led us up to our room.

"Now ask Stern and Della Robbia anything you need to know, Miss Gathson and Lane," Jim said. He opened a door to a large room with beds on either wall and two closets and a desk. The paint was a blue gray color that was very calming.

"Here's your room, hope you like it. Della Robbia, Stern!" Jim shouted turning to Odd and Ulrich, "Make sure they have what they need!"

"No problem Jim," Odd said.

"Well, I hope you two like it here," Jim said and then left.

Ulrich and Odd spent the afternoon helping us unpack. It took a long time to get all our stuff into the two closets. Rosalie and I were in Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy's class. Here at Kadic, they had one or two groups in each grade and these groups had every class together. While I wasn't expecting this to be how it worked, I was kind of relieved. I was shy around people I didn't know and by myself, I would be unbelievably nervous. But with Odd, Ulrich, and them; I might be more relaxed. Finally, we had unpacked all our stuff.

"Thanks guys, you should go back to your room now," Rosalie said.

"Okay, we'll pick you up when it's time for dinner," Ulrich said.

"We would **never** let you miss dinner," Odd said, "Food is the most important thing ever." His eyes were dead serious, I hadn't seen him serious since I met him.

"Um, is his attitude about food normal?" I asked a bit freaked out. Ulrich chuckled a little,

"Yes, Odd and his food are very important to him. He eats enough to feed a small army."

"You better believe it!" Odd said heading for the door, "See you later!"

So Rosalie and I began to talk about school and how we were going to get back. She asked me about Code Lyoko, the show, and what I could remember. I told her everything I knew. Finally when we'd finished talking, she started reading a book she got a charity shop while I just stared at the ceiling.

_I am so nervous for school_," I thought.

"Don't worry," Rosalie said not looking up from her book.

"I am not worried!" I said lying, "I never said I was!"

"Oh, I can just tell you were thinking about it," she said looking up, "I just knew it."

"Fine," I said, "At least we have winter break and all before we start."

"Don't worry, you've got Odd and I there with you," she said, "And Ulrich and Jeremy, you'll be fine."

"You know me, I can't talk to people!" I said, "What if I make a fool out of myself?"

"If you do, I help you out, don't freak."

"Okay I guess," I said.

"We'll do fine here, and Jeremy will find a way to get us back," Rosalie said, "I mean if he materializes Aelita and shuts down the supercomputer, maybe we will just get teleported back to home. Aelita thought that might happen," she finished.

"You're right, I'm freaking out over nothing," I said staring at the ceiling. She went back to her book and I continued to think.

"Yeah right, as if she can think," I heard Odd say before opening the door.

"I hope you are not talking about me," Rosalie said not looking up from the book.

"No, another girl," Odd said, "Named Sissi, she has a thing for Ulrich."

"Really?" I said grinning. I noticed Rosalie eyebrows knit together a bit, "Why am I not surprised?"

Odd and Ulrich exchanged glances. Both frowned and Ulrich turned to me, serious,

"Um," Ulrich cleared his throat, "I like you as a friend and all Hestia, but I don't really think we are compatible. I'm not your type."

At that I burst out laughing and couldn't stop. Rosalie kept a straight face and turned a page of her book,

"Oh you wouldn't get it Ulrich, but I don't have a crush on you. You're right, you aren't my type."

"That would be so weird," Odd said, "You two are like-. Not the same."

"Well, yes, I would hope not, we are cousins after all," I said standing up, "Anyway, let's go! I'm hungry."

"One minute," Rosalie said. She looked at her book for a few seconds then put it down, "I'm reading this book called _New Soon_. It's sequel to _Limelight_."

"Oh I hate _Limelight_," I said walking out of our room. Rosalie followed and Ulrich shut the door behind her.

"This one is good! Fakacob comes and help Belle, he's a 'were-bear'. Forget Cheddarward the vampire!"

"Hmm, I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I agree with Hestia," Odd said.

"I don't know, _Limelight_ wasn't that bad," Ulrich said.

"I never knew you liked paranormal teenage romance Ulrich!" Odd exclaimed. Ulrich went red and Rosalie and I laughed.

"Might want to talk to Jeremy about that, he is in love with a computer program," I said laughing.

"Totally paranormal teen romance," Rosalie said. And we walked to dinner chatting.

"Ah Rosa, did I mention how amazing your food looks today?" Odd asked as he slid his tray down the line. I was right behind him.

"Okay, Odd," a lunch lady who must be Rosa said in her deep voice, "I'll give you some extra pasta."

So Odd got extra noodles and then introduced me,

"Hestia, this is Rosa, the best lunch lady ever!"

"Nice to meet you Hestia, take some pasta," she said dumping some on my plate, "Enjoy, welcome to Kadic."

"Thank you," I said quietly and followed Odd to a table. Ulrich and Rosalie were still in line, but Jeremy was already at the table,

"Hey," he said. I had the feeling they always sat at this table I just could tell. Ulrich and Rosalie sat down and started talking about Limelight while Jeremy and Odd talked about a TV show called "Hospital of Horrors". I just sat and ate the noodles which were very good. After Odd and him had had a nice conversation about that show Jeremy turned to me,

"I'm 99% sure that once we shut down the supercomputer you will be transported back to your own world. And that shouldn't be in too long, I'm so close to Aelita's materialization code."

"How long exactly?" I asked.

"Maybe a month or two," Jeremy replied.

"I guess we'll deal till then," I said.

"OH, OH, OH!" Odd yelled. We all stared at him, "Secret Santa!"

"That," I said going back to my noodles, "Is something I'd forgotten."

"See, Hestia came up with the brilliant idea to do a secret Santa thing between our group!" Odd said, "Aelita would assign people and all that! She makes the rules and it would be fun."

"Could be," Jeremy said, "But Rosalie and Hestia don't have any money for secret Santa or normal presents. It couldn't work."

"No, I'd give Hestia money, and Rosalie would get it from Ulrich. For both secret Santa and normal presents. I'd give her thirty bucks for it all, you could split the difference if we need to."

"I'd give Rosalie thirty dollars for presents," Ulrich said.

"Perfect! All we have to do is tell Aelita and Yumi!" Odd said. He then began to eat which was kind of weird. He gulfed down his huge portion in about 30 seconds flat. I stared along with Rosalie. Ulrich and Jeremy seemed unperturbed but saw us and laughed.

"Oh did we tell you Odd is a human garbage disposal?" Ulrich asked.

"Uh no," I said.

"Yeah, any leftovers go to Odd," Jeremy said.

"Here, take mine, watching you eat kind of ruined my appetite," I said. I had eaten a lot already and suddenly didn't feel like eating at all. Rosalie shuddered,

"How are you so, no offense, scrawny, if you eat that much?" she asked.

"I'm not scrawny, I'm svelte," Odd retorted.

"Right, and Hestia isn't short, she's fun sized!" at this everyone but Odd laughed. I laughed the hardest because Rosalie and I had had an ongoing joke how I was short and she was tall, how she was ginger and I was brunette, how she was all fashion and I couldn't care less.

We all finished and then went back to our dorms. I was tired after unpacking this morning and went to bed almost immediately.

I had a dream where I saw home. Nothing changed, in fact time was frozen. I walked through my house and saw my family frozen in their tracks. _Well, at least it's frozen_, I thought in the dream. If that was real, maybe there was hope for Rosalie and I yet.

The dream changed and I saw Odd and Ulrich in their room talking, which was kind of weird, but kind of cool…

"So, do you like Rosalie?" Odd asked Ulrich, from the look he'd given Rosalie in our room, I suspected he was on to her little crush. Ulrich nodded,

"Sure, she's fine."

"In the _other_ like way," Odd specified.

"No, I don't think-. I don't know. She's confusing. I mean she's cute. And nice, but I don't really know her," Ulrich said, "So nothing really. She's fine as friend."

"Anything else?" Odd asked, I could tell what he wanted Ulrich to admit.

"Well, then there's Yumi," Ulrich said. Odd nodded,

"And you know how I feel about Yumi," Ulrich said, "But you know you aren't one to talk, what about Hestia?"

"Well what about Hestia?" Odd asked.

"Are you flipped for her? You were hanging out like you knew her forever?" Ulrich asked.

"NO! We are just friends," Odd said, "I mean she's so-. You know, well very-. Sort of, like-. She's not me. You get what I mean?"

"No," Ulrich replied.

"She's not me. I mean she's nice personality wise, but not for me."

"Okay fine," Ulrich said, "Night."

The dream ended. I was almost laughing at the fact that Odd and Ulrich's conversation mirrored Rosalie and I's. Odd and I brought up Rosalie or Ulrich, Rosalie or Ulrich said how they felt then contradicted Odd and I for hanging out with each other thinking we liked each other, and finally Odd and I said to Rosalie and Ulrich how we were just friends. It made sense the conversations were similar since Ulrich's and Odd's relationship mirrored Rosalie and I's. Were both were roomies, knew each other really well, and told our friend everything.

I mulled it over in my mind as I continued to sleep.

AN: **A fan: Oh man, you are too nice! Thank you! This chapter was already done before I got your review, but yeah XD I'm definitely looking into the relationship of Rosalie and Ulrich, those two have lots of stuff waiting for them! I look forward to more of your lovely reviews!**

**At last! At Kadic, and soon to the school itself! The fact that she had a dream of a conversation somewhere else WON'T be important, don't worry, it's just a kind of joke in this one chapter. Anyway, Hestia and Rosalie have some fun things in store, so stay tuned! As always, please read, then review, or follow, or fave, or whatever you wish! And just so you know I don't mind anonymous reviews, so you don't have to lurk in the shadows! :D Enjoy!**


End file.
